It is known to latch a vehicle hood in the closed position by primary latch which is releasable to permit opening movement. Such a latch typically includes a latch bolt which engages a striker. The latch bolt is preferably mounted on the vehicle body and may be operated from inside the vehicle by a cable to release the latch.
It is also known to provide a secondary latch acting between the hood and the vehicle body to limit the opening movement of the hood after the primary latch is released. This secondary latch is released by a manually operated handle.
It is known to combine the primary and secondary latches into a single housing and to have the primary fork bolt and the secondary latch hook both engage with a single striker.
It would be desirable to provide a hood latch in which a single latch bolt or latch hook would engage with a single striker, and yet provide both a remotely releasable primary latching function and a manually releasable secondary latching function.